When a user submits a search request via a web page, a search engine (e.g., a search engine designed to search for information on the World Wide Web or a search engine designed to search for items available within a particular on-line trading platform) may be able to sort through the vast amount of data and present the user with results that match the tennis in the search request. With some search engines, matches may even be ranked, so that the most relevant results are displayed at the top of the search results list presented on the user's display device.